


Gotham Next Gen

by AlexDawn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDawn/pseuds/AlexDawn
Summary: I am starting a fic, but need some help with characters, if you want to maybe have your character as part of the fic. They can be the child or ward of a Batman or Gotham baddie, an original character or even batman himselfIt's the next generation of Gotham's Rogues to have fun and cause mayhem, but will there lives be easy or will they forever be in there parents shadows





	Gotham Next Gen

You can submit them in the comment section and I will choose the ones that stand out for me, if multiple characters who are the associated to a character they might become siblings, tell me in brackets if you do/don't. Below is the template for the characters. Some of the characters that are useable are in the tags.

 

(I am/aren't ok with my characters having siblings)  
Name/Alter Ego-, Age/birth date-, Height-, Parent/s(if applicable)-, Hair Colour/Style-, Eye Colour-, Style of Clothes they wear-, Alter Ego Costume(if different than normal style)-, Other(sexuality, school grade, are they dating anyone?)-.

Please leave a name of some sort so I can give you credit.

I'll post a separate fic with the ones I pick with pics for reference of what I visualise from your comment.


End file.
